


[podmeta] podficcing process for Storm Brewing

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Video, Video Format: MP4, podficcing, vid length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 00:14:12 :: Podficcing process, from recording to editing to posting, for thepodficof Storm Brewing.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podmeta] podficcing process for Storm Brewing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Storm Brewing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791560) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 

### Video files:

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lfdUO0b8-SkjWRIfQwSm0Ia90XFD7UaP):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

### Notes:

This was recorded for the “use a speed effect” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to look up or read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, your own process video, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, feel about this work and other works” or “here’s how I, personaly, do it”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!


End file.
